Damn, She is cute
by DNY
Summary: "Aku lupa mengatakannya padamu. Kau semakin cantik jika wajahmu bersemu merah seperti tadi." [Kwon Hyunbin;Hwang Minhyun] Produce101season2.


**Title :** _ **Damn, She is cute**_

 **Author : DNY**

 **Cast : Hwang Minhyun; Kwon Hyunbin**

 **Gendre : Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana**

...

Minhyun tengah duduk sambil menopang dagunya. Pandangannya tertuju pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang asik bercengkrama. Tawa dari keduanya terselip diantara pembicaraan mereka. Entah topik apa yang mereka bahas, tetapi sepertinya hal yang menyenangkan.

Minhyun menghela nafasnya. Merasa iri. Dia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya. Merasakan debaran-debaran aneh yang mengejutkan, sensasi bahagia saat bertemu, duduk bersama seseorang tanpa hal-hal romantis yang berlebihan, membahas topik-topik tidak penting seharian penuh, kemudian bisa tertawa dengan sepuasnya sampai perut terasa kaku. Ia benar-benar mendambakannya. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika itu bisa terjadi. Tetapi sepertinya hanya dalam khayalannya saja.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tampangmu menyedihkan seperti itu?." Sebuah suara membuat Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Hyunbin, seseorang yang baru 3 bulan yang lalu ia kenal, mendudukan dirinya di kursi berhadapan dengan Minhyun.

Minhyun tak menjawab, kembali menatap objek yang ia amati saat pertama kali memasuki Cafe. Sekarang pria itu sedang membelai surai panjang gadisnya, membuat pasangannya itu tersenyum senang dengan pipi yang terlihat bersemu karena perlakuan lembut kekasihnya.

Minhyun makin nelangsa. Dia juga ingin merasakan perlakuan seperti itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sejujurnya Minhyun bukan gadis yang terlalu mengagung-agungkan tindakan yang terlalu romantis. Tetapi tindakan yang terlihat sederhana seperti membelai lembut surainya atau menggenggam tangannya erat, sudah mampu membuatnya luluh. Tak perlulah terlalu jauh seperti bercumbu atau berciuman. Hal sederhana seperti itu saja, sudah mampu memporak-porandakan hatinya. Karena yang terpenting baginya adalah rasa nyaman itu sendiri.

"Aku tau sekarang. Jadi kau iri dengan sepasang kekasih itu." Hyunbin kembali bersuara. Setelah beberapa saat yang lalu ia dibingungkan dengan sikap diam Minhyun dan seakan mengabaikannya. Hyunbin mulai mengikuti arah pandang Minhyun. Dan mendapati arah mata itu terpusat pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan. Hyunbin kembali menatap Minhyun, mengamati raut wajah gadis itu. Dan ia dapat menarik sebuah kesimpulan.

Minhyun mengangguk membenarkan. Ia tak merasa malu mengakuinya bahkan ia tak khawatir jika saja Hyunbin berfikir, bahwa dia gadis menyedihkan yang haus akan cinta. Karena pada kenyataannya, ia memang perlu sebuah cinta.

Minhyun mulai meminum Ice Americano yang ia pesan, kemudian menatap Hyunbin yang menatapnya heran.

"Memangnya kenapa kau iri?." Tanyanya sambil meminum Ice Americano milik Minhyun, yang direspon tatapan jengah oleh gadis itu. Sudah terlalu sering melihat kebiasaan pemuda itu.

"Ya, karena aku memimpikan hal seperti itu." Ujarnya santai. "Karena sepertinya menyenangkan." Lanjutnya.

"Dan kenapa tak mencobanya?" Hyunbin kembali bertanya.

"Kau bertanya seakan itu sesuatu yang mudah." Minhyun merotasikan matanya. Menanggapi malas pertanyaan Hyunbin yang tak penting.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit. Kau bisa mencobanya." Ujarnya santai kembali meminum Ice Americano milik Minhyun dan menyisahkannya setengah. Minhyun hanya mengelengkan kepalanya. Terlalu malas untuk sekedar memukul kepala lelaki kurang ajar itu. Terlalu sering. Dan terlalu sering juga lelaki itu meminum minumannya ketimbang memesannya sendiri.

"Aku tak tau kau bodoh atau apa. Tapi masalahnya aku tak punya seseorang untuk melakukan hal semacam itu." jawabnya geram. Pasalnya, kenapa sulit sekali untuk membuat lelaki itu mengerti tanpa harus bertanya terlalu banyak.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mencobanya denganku." Perkataan Hyunbin berhasil membuat Minhyun menatapnya kaget. Dahinya berkerut menandakan bahwa gadis itu merasa bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Hyunbin barusan.

"Kau tadi bilangkan, kau tak punya seseorang untuk mencobanya." Jelas Hyunbin yang diangguki oleh Minhyun. "Maka dari itu, kau bisa mencobanya denganku."

"APA!" pekik Minhyun. Membuat pengunjung cafe menatap kearahnya. Minhyun buru-buru membungkukkan badannya sebagai ucapan maafnya karena suara pekikannya yang mengganggu.

Minhyun kembali duduk. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Hyunbin yang dibalas hendikan bahu dari lelaki itu. Minhyun bertambah kesal. Lelaki itu masih saja bersikap santai seolah tak ada apa-apa padahal dialah yang membuat Minhyun membuat kekacauan seperti tadi.

"Aku sekarang yakin bahwa kau mulai kehilangan kewarasanmu, Kwon Hyunbin." Ujarnya sengit

"Aku masih waras, Minhyun. Kau bisa mencobanya denganku."

"Aku bisa melakukan hal seperti ini." Tangannya mulai mengelus surai hitam Minhyun.

"Atau seperti ini." Tangannya kini beralih ke pipi Minhyun. Mengusapnya dengan lembut dengan tatapan lurus kearah manik mata Minhyun.

"Dan aku juga bisa melakukan apapun seperti yang kau inginkan Minhyun." Minhyun, gadis itu terkesiap. Matanya membulat kaget. Nafasnya terhenti begitu saja melihat wajah Hyunbin yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Tatapan mata Hyunbin, perlakuannya dan senyuman diwajahnya itu seakan menguncinya. Minhyun merasa otaknya seperti berhenti bekerja. Ia tak tau harus merespon seperti apa. Haruskah ia mendorong Hyunbin yang dengan kurang ajarnya menyentuhnya?. Entahlah, ia tak tau. Tetapi kenapa ada sesuatu didalam dirinya yang merasa senang?. Minhyun tertegun sesaat, kemudian mengelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah disini.

Minhyun yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Hyunbin. Buru-buru melepas tangan Hyunbin diwajahnya. Minhyun berdiri kikuk. Sementara Hyunbin menatapnya dengan bingung, karena secara tiba-tiba Minhyun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kampus sekarang." Ujarnya kikuk sambil membereskan barangnya. Hyunbin tersenyum tipis. Ia tak bodoh. Dari gelagatnya, ia tau bahwa Minhyun sedang salah tingkah dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa senang. Wajah Minhyun yang memerah dan sikapnya yang salah tingah membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Bukannya kau baru ada kelas nanti jam 3 sore. Sekarang masih jam 2. Kenapa terburu-buru." Tanyanya.

"Ah, aku baru ingat bahwa aku harus mengerjakan tugas dengan Jonghyun. Jadi aku pergi dulu." Minhyun bergegas pergi. Ia ingin sekali memukul kepalanya sendiri. Setidaknya mungkin bisa membantu mengembalikan kewarasannya. Ia tak tau. Kenapa ia harus mencari alasan untuk menghindari Hyunbin. Dan apa-apaan tadi, kenapa ia merasa salah tingkah seperti ini. Seharusnya ia tinggal menghajar lelaki itu karena berani menyentuhnya. Tetapi apa? Yang ia lakukan malah menghindar dan malah salah tingkah. Dan bahkan ia sempat merasa senang tadi. Tidak, pasti ada yang bermasalah dalam dirinya. Iya, pasti. Dan Minhyun tau yang membuat dirinya bermasalah adalah lelaki itu. Jadi pilihan yang tepat adalah jangan terlalu lama berada dalam jangkauan lelaki itu.

"Minhyun." Panggilan itu membuat Minhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berdecih, kemudian berbalik menghadap lelaki itu.

"Jika kau ingin melakukannya lagi kau bisa mencobanya denganku." Ujarnya dengan kerlingan matanya yang mengoda Minhyun. Membuat gadis itu mendengus sebal dan kembali bergegas pergi.

"Minhyun." Jika saja ia tak ingat bahwa mereka sedang ada dimuka umum. Minhyun mungkin akan menghajar lelaki itu tanpa ampun. Sepertinya mulai sekarang ia harus memasukan Hyunbin kedalam catatan hitamnya sebagai orang yang menyebalkan dan harus ia hindari. Minhyun menghela nafasnya kasar. _'Apa lagi sekarang.?'_ Gerutunya dalam hati. Minhyun kembali membalikan badanya dengan wajah cemberut.

"aku lupa mengatakannya padamu. Kau semakin cantik jika wajahmu bersemu merah seperti tadi." Wajah Minhyun memanas. Ia tak tahan lagi. Minhyun menggertakan giginya sambil menahan malu, ia mempercepat langkahnya. Ia benar-benar mengutuk Hyunbin didalam pikirnya. Lelaki itu sukses membuatnya malu. Bahkan Minhyun dapat mendengar suara tawa lelaki itu sebelum ia keluar dari cafe. Hah! Rasanya ia ingin menghilang sekarang juga.

Sementara itu, didalam cafe Hyunbin tak bisa menahan tawanya. Melihatnya seperti itu membuatnya tak tahan untuk mengoda gadis itu. Apalagi melihat wajahnya yang merona antara kaget dan terkejut dengan perlakuannya yang secara tiba-tiba. Saat dia salah tingkah dan wajahnya yang menahan kekesalannya itu, benar-benar menarik bagi Hyunbin.

" _Damn, She is cute"_

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir-akhir ini couple di produce 101 season 2 menarik minatku. Apalagi moment pas Minhyun sama Hyunbin satu tim lagi di misi kedua ini. Dan itu membuatku gatal buat bikin ff mereka yang di ffn masih dikit. Dan semoga ff abal ini bisa dinikmati. So, jangan lupa di review setelah baca. Terima kasih ^-^


End file.
